Little Hunter: Sealing Fate
by PsychoticNari
Summary: And somewhere else, Fate laughed at having her plan halfway complete. She only needed two more people. But they had to wait.  For now, Harry and Dean had their sealed fates in a black Impala along the highway.


**I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.**

**This idea hit me…on my school bus….on my way to school….**

**Dean is about 24 years old here. Harry is 8. *coughs* kinda AU since Harry is here…plus I'm not sure if magic exists, not yet, give me your opinion.**

**I think this will become a verse. One-shots mainly...**

**Another note: What do YOU think Harry's age should be? (Poll on profile...)**

* * *

><p>The rain poured down hard, splashing against the roof of the house. A flashlight shined against every corner of the dark house as green eyes scanned the room, searching for his hunt. He frowned slightly before cocking his head to the side at hearing a noise.<p>

His eyes narrowed slightly when he made out a small whimper.

A turn of his head revealed a door that blended into the wallpaper. Making sure his gun was pointed in front of him he grabbed the doorknob and turned it.

Locked.

A smirk curled his lips as he raised his foot and kicked the door open.

It went silent.

Now a frown tugged at his lips, he couldn't go running down there right now, it may as well be a trap….he began walking down the stairs slowly, keeping his gun and flashlight up in front of him. His lip curled slightly he heard small sobbing.

Once he stepped onto the ground floor, he heard someone chuckle almost right in front of him.

As soon as he shined the flashlight there, he was attacked by old chuckles.

He threw a punch before they even hit the ground, causing the person to slow down a little.

A curse escaped his lips when he realized that his gun had fallen. He grabbed the flashlight and looked around the floor while reaching for his knife-the one he had dipped in Holy Water before arriving at the house-that was in his boot.

Once he had shined the light on his knife, the person-no, Demon-attacked again.

And before he could even make it to him, he faltered as the knife stuck out of his shoulder blade. Reaching down to pick up the gun (which he placed in the waistband of his jeans for now) he pulled a book out of his leather jacket.

He flipped open to a certain page and let the Latin words curl familiarly over his tongue. He smirked slightly as he watched the demon spasm over and over as each word flowed through his lips. And finally, once the last word left, the demon's mouth opened wide and black smoke escaped, making a small scream. He winced slightly once the body hit the floor.

Biting his lip, he bent down and felt for a pulse, sighing when he felt none.

He quickly turned around when he heard a sniffle.

Emerald green eyes with messy black hair stared up at him in relief and fear.

He bent down low enough to still be looking to them and whispered gently "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy flinched back a bit, blinking slowly and tilting his head.

Lips curled into a small smile as he asked "Are you hurt anywhere?"

The boy nodded his head, letting out a small yawn as he did so.

With another sigh, he lifted the boy into his arms and started making his way upstairs (after getting his knife, of course). Once they made it to the top step, the man whispered gently "My name is Dean, what's yours?"

Hearing now reply, Dean started walking towards the door, pausing when he heard a small whisper. "Can you repeat that?" he asked softly.

"My name…is Harry…."

Dean smiled. "That's an awesome name, dude." He murmured as he opened the door and hurried over to his (wonderful) car. Opening the passenger side, he placed Harry on the seat before hurrying over to the driver's side. Sliding into the seat, he started the car and said "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No."

Dean looked over at the kid.

"…wanna stay with you…."

His eyes widened slightly at the statement. "You….I don't think you would want to stay with me."

"Why not?"

Dean exhaled and stared out the rain stained window for a moment before looking back "You know that man down there?" he got a nod as a response "Well, there are more like him, worse things even, and….it wouldn't be safe for you to be with me."

The child stayed silent, peering at him with bright emerald green eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

Dean hid his surprise as he asked softly "What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter to me. You saved me. Plus, I want to learn how to…"

"How to what?" Dean asked, even though he had the feeling he knew what the answer would be.

"Hunt."

Yup, just as he suspected, or just as he knew.

"There is no way I'll expose you to this life." He muttered after a few seconds before putting music on.

He finally started driving, watching the small boy from the corner of his eye.

"Fine then, you don't have to teach me, just let me go with you."

Dean made the mistake of turning.

Wide green eyes were looking at him, and Dean knew he couldn't resist. He had seen this look before so many times, on his little brother whenever he wanted an extra something from their trip to the market in their younger years.

And of course, every time, he gave in.

He turned away and thought about it for a brief moment….he couldn't exactly just leave the kid at the hospital…right? They would send him to a foster home….and who knows what would happen to him there. Plus, the doctors would have seen him if he dropped Harry off and make up silly theories….

"Alright, but you have to listen to me….got it? And I have to take you to the hospital for them to check on your injuries…."

The kid nodded his head, smiling at him so brightly it made him smile a bit, before leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes.

Just as he pulled out of the neighborhood, Dean heard the kid whisper "Just like they said…."

"Just like who said?" he questioned, but when he looked again, Harry was fast asleep.

"Of course the little hunter would fall asleep…." Dean muttered before freezing a bit at the nickname that had slipped out. After a few seconds of thinking about the nickname, he shrugged and smiled. The name sort of fit, even though he wouldn't let Harry actually become a hunter.

And somewhere else, Fate laughed at having her plan halfway complete.

She only needed two more people.

But they had to wait.

For now, Harry and Dean had their sealed fates in a black Impala along the highway.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it? It was kinda hard for me….<strong>

**Reviews are like cookies, and cookies are delicious.**

**Yay! Supernatural is on!**


End file.
